Let's Help Each Other Out
by kitana440
Summary: Natsu's dad left him. Lucy has a rich and abusive father that doesn't care about her. Will fate let love be in their life? Or will it be the death of them? [IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Lucy POV**

"You scum," sneered Lisanna while she kicked my gut. I laid there. With pain in my eyes, but no sound was coming out of me.

Lisanna and her drones, Juvia and Evergreen, kept kicking me. Punching me. And I hated it. I wanted to commit suicide. I wanted to grab a razor and slice open my wrist. Watching myself bleed out in the mirror. With a smile.

 _What did I do to deserve this Mama?_

"Get up and patch those bruises," said Lisanna coldly. "If anybody asks, you fell." Then they walked out of school.

I got up and headed to the bathroom. I patched up my bruises and looked at myself in the mirror. _Ugly._ Was all I could think. I saw my huge black eye. I sighed. Then I headed out. I walked around the school building only to find a boy crouching down on the side of the wall with his head in between his knees.

 _Woah. Is he crying? Why is his hair pink? Does he go to our school?_

I was so intrigued by him. Before I could process what I was doing, I was walking toward him. I sat next to him, waiting for him to look up.

"What do you want?" he said so icily with a hint of sadness.

I was taken back _._ I regain my composure.

"I just wanted to sit here. That's all."

"Could you just leave me alone," the boy said, sounding like he could break down any minute.

I didn't leave. One thing Mama taught me is to never leave someone who's in pain.

So I started to sing.

 _Smile, the worst is yet to come_

 _We'll be lucky if we ever see the sun_

 _Got nowhere to go, we could be here for a while_

 _But the future is forgiven, so smile_

He didn't look up. But his shoulders started to relax. So I sang some more.

 _We're trying so hard to get it all right_

 _But only feel lonely at the end of the night_

 _And I wanna be somewhere away from this place_

 _Yeah, somewhere just a little closer to grace_

I ended it there. We were silent for a long time.

"You're a really talented singer," he said still not looking up.

"Thank you... uh what's your name? You never told me," I asked, hoping he'd look up.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," he said looking up at me. He smiled shyly.

I blushed. _He's cute. I feel so much happier when he smiles._

I smiled. "My name's Lucy... Madison." _He can't know my real last name._

"That's a nice name. By the way, what happened to your eye, Luigi?"

"First of all my name's Lucy, I can't believe you already forgot. And second of all... I uh... fell," I said covering up with a smile.

Natsu first looked at me suspiciously. Then he smiled.

"You're so clumsy," Natsu said laughing.

I blushed again. _He's so cute when he laughs._

We were silent. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a good kind of silence.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I was crying at school?

"I believe in personal space."

"Well you'll might as well find out now that we're friends and all"

"Friends?," I asked. _I never had a friend before! But he can't know that either._

"Yeah," Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Ok. We're officially friends," I said with a smile.

"Awesome," Natsu started saying. "So now I'm going to tell you the reason I was crying..."

 **Hey guys! This was my first chapter ever so please tell me how I did. I deleted the last one because I didn't know how to edit your chapters (still new to this). This story will be full of sadness, drama, humor, and my favorite, romance. So please keep reading!**

 **Credits:**

 **Smile by Mikky Ekko**

 **This story still belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Natsu POV**

"Now I'm going to tell you why I was crying..."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hey Dad," I said. I was outside playing soccer to practice for a game when Dad was rushing out of the house with a look on his face. I had a bad feeling about this._

 _"Oh, hey Natsu," Dad said looking at me startled._

 _"Where ya going?" I asked curiously._

 _"Uh, I'm just going out for a while..." he said scratching his head while looking down, averting my eyes._

 _"For how long? What time are you going to be back? Does Mom know? Wh-"_

 _"Dang it Natsu, stop asking so many questions!" yelled Dad._

 _I was faced with fear. My dad had never yelled at me before. I held my head low thinking I had done something wrong._

 _Dad sighed. "I'm sorry Natsu. I promise I'll be back soon."_

 _I looked up. Dad's face was covered by his hand, looking back for no reason._

 _It was silent between him and I. I started to kick the soccer ball into the goal. Having my back facing him._

 _"I love you," was all he said before he left. I looked back. He was gone. Never coming back._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"Wow," was all she could say. "If you don't mind me asking, when was all of this?"

"It was three years ago. When I was 12. Today was the day that... he left my mom. He left me," I said choking up.

I put my head down. Sniffling, replaying that memory in my head. Until I felt something warm, soft, around me. My eyes widened. I looked up. Lucy was hugging me, and she was crying too.

"I'm sorry," she said while sniffling.

"Hey," I said lifting up her chin with my finger so I could see her face. _Her chocolate brown eyes were so big and beautiful. But full of sadness. She really cares about others._

"It's alright," I said with a reassuring smile.

She smiled. "Okay, but can I just say something?"

"Sure. What is it?" I said still facing her.

She started to shift and lean on me, putting her head on my shoulder. Facing the school parking lot.

"Today's also my birthday."

 **I know Lucy's birthday was during a different time but this makes things more interesting. Also since I have school, I pretty much only have time on the weekends to write a new chapter. And I learned how to use the line thingy! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Lucy POV**

"Today's also my birthday."

He looked at me shocked.

"No way! How old are you turning?" he yelled with the biggest smile on the world.

"I'm, uh, turning 15," I said weakly. The truth is, I hated my birthday. It reminds me of living another year. With him. Having the same blood. Having the same last name. I shivered.

Natsu looked at me with suspicion. I hope he didn't see that! I tried to play it off with a smile. But I'm pretty sure he can still through all my lies.

Natsu starts to talk,"So what are you doing here at school this late?"

I remembered something. My eyes widened.

"Wait! What time is it?!" I asked while getting up on my feet and getting my bag on my back.

"It's 5:20 right now. Why?"

"It's just," I started to say. "I need to go home."

I got up and started to walk away from him.

"Wait Luce!" I heard behind me.

I turned to face him. "Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not my name."

"Well, yeah but I think it sound cool," he said with a smile.

"How would like it if I called you pinkie?" I questioned.

"Why would you call me pinkie?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

 _Is he for real? Does he notice his hair is... I don't PINK? He's dense that's for sure._

"Because your hair is pink!" I said laughing.

"What?! My hair is salmon not pink!" He said all defensive. But in a cute way.

I laughed again. He looked at me in a pouty way. _Well, the fun for me is done today. I have to get home!_

"Goodbye Natsu," I smiled turning my back.

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed someone the most," I heard him say faintly behind me.

 _Thank you Natsu. For being there for me as well. You made me forget all about Lisanna and her "friends". I can't wait to see you again._

Once the school was out of sight. I started to run. All the way to my front door of my house. Did I say house? I kinda meant my mini-mansion.

Once I stopped talking to no one particular, I opened the door. Bracing for the worst.

 **Natsu POV**

Once I saw Luce walked away. i smiled in the most goofiest way. _She makes me happy._

I grabbed my backpack and started to run to my house, clicking my heels on the way.

I opened the door and saw my mom cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," I sad taking off my shoes.

"Natsu is that you?" Mom asked still cooking.

"No Mom it's just a burglar that so happens to have keys." I said sarcastically walking behind her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie. You pretty happy today," She said kissing me on my cheek.

"Yeah I just met the most awesome girl today," I said replaying the memory of when we first met to the part when she left.

"What's her name?Is she sweet? She's not doing drugs is she? Have you-"

"Mom!" I said laughing. "Her name is Lucy, she is wonderful, and no I'm pretty sure she is not. Luce is like, the most fantastic-est person you''ll ever meet."

"Oh really. We should have her over sometime. By the way dinner's ready," Mom said.

"Ok," I said getting the knives and forks.

We both sat down getting ready to eat.

"Could you tell me more about her?" Mom asked getting ready to eat.

"Of course!" I smiled.

I started to talk. Seeing my mom smile made me even happier.

 **Natsu Mom POV**

 _I smiled. It's been all long time since I've since his smile._

 _This girl must be so very special._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Lucy POV**

"What the hell are you doing this late out?!" Papa yelled. He was sitting in his so comfy chair. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and a couple on the floor. _He's drunk again isn't he?_ "You're not trying to run away are you?! Cause I will-"

"No Papa I was just at school," I talked back. I was too happy to hear his bickering today. All I wanted was to go to my room and relive what just happened at school.

"Did you just interrupt me?!" Dad shouted while standing up. All the maids and employees flinched. They can't do anything about it. Dad would fire them and then they would never have another job again because of how powerful he his. All they could do is either watch, listen to, or just walk away.

Dad starts to walk toward me and before I could process what was going to happen next, a pain stung across my cheek. Then when I tried to look back up at Papa he kicked me in the knee and I fell to the ground. I gasped for air. Papa kept on kicking me in the gut. Then, the worst had happened. Papa grabbed one of his beer bottles and aimed for my head. My eyes widened and tried to move away. It came so fast that it hit my arm. I screamed in pain. The glass had cut me and now my left arm was bleeding. I hugged my arm close to me trying ease the pain until Papa was done with his torture and left to go to his bedroom.

I laid there on the cold, hard floor until I saw a maid's feet in front of me.

"Virgo," I said with a raspy voice.

"Shh," she said with a quiet, sweet voice as she is holding out her hand.

I grabbed her hand and she headed me toward my room. Virgo patched up my arm and put ice on my stomach.

"Thank you," I said as she tucked me into bed. "But you didn't have to do all this."

"Don't worry," Virgo said as she was leaving my room. "Someone needs to take care of you."

And with those words, I fell into a deep sleep. _Natsu. Can't wait to see you tomorrow at school._

XxXxXxX

"Hey Luce," Natsu said. He put his arm around me. I blushed. Eek! _He's to close!_ I pulled down my sleeves even more. _I don't want to be a burden to Pink- I mean Natsu._

"H-hey Pink- I mean Natsu."

"Ok I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that," Natsu said while facing me.

I giggled. "Sorry. It won't happen again. Natsu"

He chuckled. "Sooo. My mom wants you to come for dinner today," he said not making eye contact. _Aw! That's so cute! Wait... his mom wants to meet me?_

"Your mom wants to have dinner with me?" I said a little confused. _I just met him yesterday!_

"Yeah. You and your parents. And I know it's really early, but she insisted."

"So you were talking about me?" I said smiling.

He blushed. "Well...um...guilty?"

"Ok, I'll come," I replied with a small smile. _Dad has a business meeting so he won't be home for a couple of days._

 _"_ Great! I got to head to class so I'll see you after school," Natsu said while running off.

I lowered my head so people won't see my ridiculously big smile. _Am I falling for him already?_

But then someone stopped right in front of me. And it was the person I avoided most.

"What are you doing talking to Natsu, you know my childhood friend that will never be friends with the likes of you?!" Lisanna yapped like a chihuahua.

"Nothing that concerns you," I said walking past her.

And ended up on the floor. She kicked me and I screamed. I almost forgot I still had a big, purple bruise there. I cried in pain. She kicked me one more time until I started to lose consciousness. My eyes were becoming heavy.

"Lisanna what the hell?!"

 _Huh? Who was that? It sounded like...a boy? I wonder._

Then I drifted off into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Natsu POV**

After my talk with Luce I headed towards the entrance of the school. Until someone stopped me.

"Oi Flame Brain, was that your girlfriend over there? If she was, I bet she doesn't even want to kiss your dirty mouth."

"Shut up! Put a shirt on too while you're at it Ice Stripper!" I snapped back.

"Microwave!"

"Refrigerator!"

"Oven!"

"Why are we naming things that are in the kitchen?!" I yelled.

"I don't know Toaster!" Gray yelled back.

"Will you cut it-" and before I could finish my sentence, an ear-deafening scream rang throughout the campus.

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out," I replied. Then we both went to place we heard the scream and there was a crowd of people saying things like: 'go get her!' or 'let's see some more blood!'.

Gray and I looked at each other and knew this wasn't going to be pushed through the thick crowd and we were finally in the front with a clear view of what was going on. And my heart dropped at what I saw.

Lucy, my new friend that was with me when I was feeling down, was spitting out blood from her mouth and almost passed out on the ground while Lisanna, my friend since I was five, was kicking the living daylights from her gut. I pushed Lisanna away from Lucy and Gray put Lucy's head on his lap.

"She's unconscious!" Gray yelled out.

"Lisanna what the hell?!" I spat.

"I wanted her to feel pain," Lisanna shrugged like it was no biggie.

"Why would you do this?! She's my friend!," I yelled at her icily.

"Hn. I don't get what you see in her," she said before she left.

"Porlyusica help!" I yelled.

"What happened?" she asked looking at her.

"Lucy was beaten up in front of the school," I said panicking.

"Okay. Lay her down on the bed and get me a bag of ice from the cafeteria."

I laid her down, ran to the cafeteria, and got the ice. I gave the bag of ice to Porlyusica.

"As I get a rag, can you take off her sweatshirt Natsu?" she asked a foot out the door.

"Uh...yeah," I said nervously. _This is going to be embarrassing, even though I'll be the only one conscious for this._

"Great thanks." Then she was gone.

I gently grabbed the bottom of her hoodie and pulled it over her stomach and then her I took her arms and lifted above her head. Then I got her hoodie off only to find that her left arm had a bandage wrapped around it. _That's strange. How did that get there? Did Lisanna do that? I don't think she had any weapons. I'll ask later when she's healed._

Porlyuscia came back and put the bag of ice inside the rag and then put it on Lucy's stomach.

"I think that she is going to be in pain when she gets up but other than that, she's going to be just fine," Porlyusica said. "But she might not be able to move so you can set her on this," she said as she rolled a wheelchair over to me.

"Now I have to go to talk to Principle Makarov about this incident," Porlyusica said. "Could you watch after her when she wakes up? I'll excuse you from any classes."

"Yes ma'am," I said as I sat next to the peaceful Luce.

"Ok then," Porlyusica said as she left the room. It became quiet. Really quiet. Until Luce began squirming in her sleep. Then she started sleep talking.

"Please don't. Please! Papa!" she cried. Papa? What is she dreaming of?

"Please! Please! Ahhh!" she kept screaming. _I hate to see her like this_. So I went under the covers and wrapped my arms around her waist. As I did that, she calmed down and started to peacefully sleep again. I smiled and I nuzzled my face into her neck. _Am I falling for her already?_ And before I could answer my own question I drifted into sleep.

 **I'm not really motivated to make any more stories because of how little reviews I'm getting. I barely could finish this chapter. Please keep reviewing!**


End file.
